


The Kiss After Math

by Plastick_Wayste



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, My First Fanfic, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastick_Wayste/pseuds/Plastick_Wayste
Summary: After the events that lead up to Louise's first kiss with the boy she's been close friends for a long while, Regular-Sized Rudy, she'll face many awkward-ness with knowing of what she did.She shouldn't be too worried about it, should she? Aggh!Edit: I'll definitely be rewriting this. Kind of rushed a bit to get something out in this first fanfic on AO3
Relationships: Louise Belcher/Rudolph "Regular Sized Rudy" Steiblitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Kiss After Math

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction on AO3. I'm sorry if it seems a bit amateur-ish, most of the fanfics here are really well written, but I can't really be held in high regards with a colorful vocabulary. I hope you do enjoy this though, I'm planning it to be more focused on the relationship than the romance, because that seems like the more appropriate theme to go after the 'Bob Actually' incident. This still has hinted at romance/crush, though. :p

Louise was mumbling incoherently under her breath as she paced back and forth on the school porch. She clenched her green dress, impatiently waiting to the second on when she can finally leave this dungeon of mushy-gushy childlike like-likeness with her siblings who didn't seem to be in sight. Honestly, she couldn't wrap her head around why elementary kids would even consider of going out as some sort of day old couple and doing such in this invented holiday, yet she couldn't say much since... that stupid, fateful after-school moment.

"Hey, sista!" Gene's chocolate covered face greeted, next to him was Tina with a somewhat pronounced smile to her face.

"Gene! Tina! Where the heck have you two been?!" Louise hiccuped. It felt like she spent an eternity waiting for her two older siblings, almost all students already left the school premises.

"Experiencing bittersweet love..." Gene sighed as he slid his finger on a chocolate stain and nibbled on it after. "And Tina had to take one last bathroom break!" Gene continued in a much carefree attitude.

"What's up with Tina, anyways?" Louise crooked an eyebrow, seeing her sister still in a daze. Ukh, must be Jimmy Jr. which is the worst part of Tina's weird teen stuff. She cut her sibling off before he could answer."You know what I'd rather not know."

"Soo, what happened to you in this day of love?" Gene curiously asked as he hadn't met up with Louise for almost the entire school day.

"Nothing, just had to endure more people getting all up on each other in this sick ritualistic holiday." Louise frowned, offering someone things for a certain time of year to get their valid emotions definitely sounds pretty ridiculous, but that's how she views it. 

"Even Rudy's in on it, pretty stupid if you ask me." Louise rolled her eyes. She had been trying to sabotage his plans to give the gift to her for almost half of the day, and after realizing Rudy wanted to give his gift to someone else... She should've felt relieved or something, but she didn't know what to feel.

"Ooh, did Rudy give you something?" Gene asked, snapping Louise out her train of thoughts. That was a stupid question, of course he didn't, who even wanted to ask her especially with the reputation she garnered in school.

"No, he just wanted to give some love weed to Chloe- what's-her-face." Louise sighed. She really didn't want to mention her name, or have this topic. She just wanted today to be tomorrow already.

"Sounds like a great name!" Gene gave a witty remark after Louise's answer. "Rudy should take her last name if he decides to ever sign that marriage paper."

Louise felt a short stab over this, he definitely won't be deciding to get with Chloe Barbash, especially with what she did to him. Even if Chloe did redeem herself, somehow, she still needs to get through Louise Belcher, er- as in a non-love triangle way. "Yeah right, as if... Rudy's smart enough to know to not even go for those kinds of people." - hopefully, well not again at least.

The daylight turned to a warmer hue, with the end of the day approaching to their view. A view that can rarely be forgotten, with the mix of orange, yellow and purple, and today was definitely something that Louise will never forget, whether that's consider a bad thing or a... good thing.


End file.
